The Cryptids/Tropes
The Cryptids is an American animated comedy television series, being created by . It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has aired on Cartoon Network since November 25th, 2013. Tropes *'Actor Allusion:' TBD *'Animation Bump:' The Cryptids and The Paintders was flash-animated, being made by Mercury Filmworks. However, that was the only episode to be flash animation as after that episode, it went back to the usual traditional animation. *'Anti-Hero:' Ogopogo. *'Bears are Bad News:' The Bear from The Battle with the Bear. *'Berserk Button:' Nessie if she is called a mister or made fun of. *'Big-Lipped Aligator Moment:' TBD *'Butt-Monkey:' Ogopogo can fall into this category, especially when he's the victim of pranks. *'Friendly Fandoms:' The fanbases of Catscratch, SpongeBob SquarePants, and Ed, Edd n Eddy enjoyed TC due to all three shows having wacky humor, similar to what TC has. *'Fandom Rivalry:' TBD. *'Getting Crap Past the Radar:' The Cryptids had a bunch of adult jokes hidden in many of its episodes. **In TBD, Ogopogo almost cusses Alien out. **The episode, LANGUAGE!, had Alien, Slob and some other characters cussing, but similarly to SpongeBob SquarePants' Sailor Mouth and The Powerpuff Girls' Curses, it is censored by monkey sounds. **In Jersey Devil vs Ogopogo II: The Pranks End Now!, where Jersey Devil said this to Ogopogo. ***'Jersey Devil:' You know what, Ogopogo? You can just suck my big, fat, juicy, hairy... a lollipop with hair on it lollipop! ***'Ogopogo:' ...What!? **In TBD, Bigfoot, Nessie, Mothman, and Chupacabra become shocked when they see Alien wearing a bra like they're glasses, and calls them "glasses that for some reason don't work". *'Interspecies Romance:' Bigfoot (an ape-like creature) and Nessie (a plesiosaur-like creature) *'Jerk with a Heart of Gold:' Nessie usually acts like a jerk towards Bigfoot's gang, especially Alien. However, there were times Nessie has shown to care for them. *'No Mouth:' One of the main characters, Mothman, completely lacks a mouth despite his ability to speak. **The same goes with Flatwoods Monster. **Dover Demon doesn't have a mouth as well. *'Precious Puppy:' In Nessie and the Puppy, Nessie was bonding with a puppy she named "Penny." *'Sassy Black Woman:' Nessie falls into this category due to acting like one. *'Slapstick:' The shows has a bunch of slapstick throughout the series. *'The Ditz:' Alien. *'What Could Have Been:' Doug TenNapel confirmed that this show was originally going to be a Nicktoon that was to air on 2001. This could've made it Doug's first Nicktoon, but he didn't feel like it would work. He never brought it up again until 2008, a year after Catscratch got cancelled. **Also, when Albino Bigfoot and Albino Nessie were introduced in their debut episodes, they were originally gonna be main characters for the rest of the series, but Doug feared that they would jump the shark and cause TC to get low ratings, so he scrapped that idea and instead made them supporting characters. Funny *Alien himself is usually the comic relief. *At times, Ogopogo and Alien chasing can be funny at times. *The episode Nessie and The Puppy is probably one of the funniest episodes of all time. Heartwarming *Also being the funniest, Nessie and The Puppy is also the heartwarming episode of the series so far. Tear-Jerker Usually, due to this being a comedy show, tear-jerker moments are rare. *Nessie having a tearful goodbye to her loved puppy. Nightmare Fuel *There are monster closeups at times. *''Praying MANtis'', especially when Dr. Turbo turns into a Praying Mantis-like monster. *''The Black-Eyed Children'', while it does have some funny parts, it also had many scary scenes. *There was a scene in Eat Your Vegetables where Chupacabra has a nightmare where vegetables come to life and attack Chupacabra. Category:Tropes Category:The Cryptids